Konoha's Princess
by Marrei
Summary: After the Kyubi incident, Sarutobi kept FemNaruto close to him at all times possible. Keeping her in the shadows. Training and grooming her to take on the responsibilities left behind from her parents. Bonds will be made. Trust will be broken. Secrets will be revealed. Danger is fast approaching and lurking. How does this change everything? Eventual Kakashi/FemNaruto(Slow progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Princess: Chapter 1**

**Summary:** After the Kyubi incident, Sarutobi kept FemNaruto close to him at all times. Keeping her in the shadows. Training and grooming her to take on the responsibilities left behind from her parents. Danger is fast approaching and lurking. How does this change everything?

**XXXX**

Minato hacked up blood as he cradled his sleeping daughter in his weak arms. Looking to the destruction around him till his sadden blue orbs landed on the lifeless body of his first and only love, Kushina Uzumaki. He felt hot tears brush against his dirtied cheeks and forced his gaze to the bundle of life in his arms. Shuddering a heavy breath. "Forgive me, Naruto-chan. Not even an hour old and I've already become such a terrible father to you." His tears stained her whiskered cheeks as he felt his body grow cold by the second. He didn't have much time left before the Shinigami took him to his pits. "Please…take care of Naruto-chan. I'm not as naïve as to believe that the village will accept Naruto-chan as a hero. As my dying wish…protect her, raise her, love her in my place…I beg of you…" Minato coughed weakly as he never broke eye contact from his beautiful daughter.

Sarutobi saddened at watching the new father's life wither away and knelt before his predecessor. "Minato-kun…" following the blond man's gaze to the newborn baby and was surprised to see her eyes wide opened staring straight at her father as if she knew they wouldn't meet again. He whispered gently. "She has your eyes, Minato-kun."

"P-please…" Minato begged as the tears wouldn't stop. "…I love you, Naruto-chan. I love you so much. I wish to see you grow. To see you smile with your mother. To see you become a wonderful woman. I wish to be with you and Kushina, Naruto-chan. Please, if you find it in your heart to forgive this silly Kage…I believe in you, Naruto-chan…"

Jiraiya landed behind his student and held back his burning tears. "Minato-kun…we will protect her and love her, just as you and Kushina-chan would." Walking slowly over to Minato to peer at the newborn daughter of the Yondaime. No doubt in his mind that she would be quite the looker when she was older. "We will be there for her, Minato-kun. You did your best."

Minato cried harshly as he grieved his wife. He wouldn't be able to rest in peace with her. While she would be in heaven, he would spend eternity in the Shinigami's belly. "Naruto-chan…" he whispered his last breath before the God of Death took his soul.

Sarutobi quickly took the crying baby into his arms and rocked them back and forth. "Even as young as you are, you feel the death of your parents, Naruto-chan."

"Sarutobi-sensei…" Jiraiya called. "Naruto-chan…she was supposed to be a boy…" he explained.

"This changes things. It would be too dangerous to leave Naruto-chan in the orphanage." Sarutobi knew what happened to little girls that had no family, no one to care for them and it wasn't pretty. "But the council won't stand for the Sarutobi clan having the Kyubi jinchuriki. It will leave an unbalance of power."

"I would be more than honoured to take her in my hands, Sarutobi-sensei…but, with Orochimaru and the Kyubi's attack, I'll be busy rebuilding the village network and making sure no spies infiltrate Konoha." Jiraiya voiced as strongly as he could as he laid his eternally resting student with his wife. They looked so peaceful, despite their wounds. "Kakashi is too young to take care of her. Just a kid himself. An ANBU kid to boot."

"And with the death of his sensei…" Sarutobi sighed and nodded as he could sense people drawing in. "You heard what Minato wants for Naruto-chan, Jiraiya…"

Before Sarutobi could voice his ideas, another, softer, voice spoke up. "I can care for her, since I highly doubt you two goats know a thing about raising a girl."

The two men turned in surprised with Sarutobi muttering. "Tsunade…"

The blonde woman frowned and refused to look towards the deceased husband and wife. Only looking to the bundle in her sensei's arms. "Believe it or not…but about a week ago, Kami came to me and spoke of a child that has been touched by the Shinigami and hatred. She requested that I…partake in the child's growth. I was traveling just a few miles from Konoha, when I felt it. The hatred and without knowing it, I was already within Konoha's wall heading straight towards the source. Then that's when I felt death of such a great power…I'm guess that Kushina taught Minato the Death Reaper's summoning seal. It wasn't hard to put two and two together for me to know that this is the child Kami wants for me to…partake in its life…"

The two males could tell that Tsunade still couldn't believe what has happened to her, but Sarutobi and Jiraiya could believe. Sarutobi always kept his mind open to the world. It was filled with mysteries and unexplainable occurrences. Jiraiya wouldn't question Tsunade's story, for when he learnt about the child of prophecy from an old toad, it would've sound like a hoax.

Jiraiya looked to his goddaughter. "Touched by Death and Hatred. Shinigami and Kyubi." He looked to his teammate and warned. "If I catch you drinking or gambling around Naruto-chan, I won't hesitate to put you down, Tsunade."

Tsunade scoffed. "I may have questionable morals, but even I know when to draw the line around a baby, Pervert."

Sarutobi looked between the two corpses, Naruto that was tugging at his goatee, Jiraiya and Tsunade before speaking up. "Till the Kyubi attack matter is cleared, Tsunade, you are to care for Naruto-chan within Konoha's walls. No questions." He cut of the woman's voice with a stern look. "If you are to leave Konoha, you are not to take Naruto with you. After everything is settled, I will raise Naruto-chan the way Minato-kun wished for. I shall care for her where no one can harm her, not even Danzo, till Naruto-chan can carry herself well."

"Are you suggesting hiding Naruto from the village eyes, sensei?" Jiraiya questioned with a slight edge. He didn't want to keep Naruto in the shadows. There would be risks. Too many to list in his grieving state.

"As much as it pains me to say, but yes, I plan to raise Naruto-chan in the shadows…" a sly smirk made its way onto his face that made his two students stand higher in attention. They were facing the God of Shinobi right now. "But, who is to say the village won't know about Naruto Uzumaki? They just won't know Naruto Namikaze."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked to each other before gazing to the baby girl that was still tugging on the God of Shinobi's goatee. She had no idea what she was in for. "Then, who is Naruto Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked and almost regretted it when Hiruzen looked like he went crazy.

"I shall explain my plan in my office. For now, Jiraiya, seal up Minato-kun and Kushina-chan and all their belongings. We don't want any scavengers around. Tsunade, take Naruto-chan to my office and seal yourself inside. Don't open my office door unless I say the word. I will take care of the after damage." Sarutobi ordered.

The two loyal Sannin bowed. "Yes, sensei."

**Over Three Years Later:**

"Hokage-sama! There is a kidnapping on the Hyuga heiress by a Kumo Nin." A red faced chunin came bursting into the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe peacefully before turning to face the Hyuga chunin. "I'm well aware, Hyuga-san. There is no need to raise the alarms." He held up his hand when the chunin's mouth opened to protest before pointing to a corner in his office. "You wouldn't want to wake up little Hinata-chan by pulling the bells now, would we? Hinata-chan is safe and sound and the Kumo-nin is dead. Go and inform Hiashi that his daughter is safe."

The chunin gaped in shock as the heiress seemed unharmed, but judging by the rope burns on her wrists and ankles, she was indeed taken. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Quickly leaving the building to tell the Head of the Clan the good news.

"You did a good job, Naru-chan." Sarutobi voiced gently as a small three year old blonde poked her head out from behind a plant. Her brilliant blue orbs beaming from over her face mask that Jiraiya had begged her to wear. She just looked to damn cute without it because of her birthmarks and Jiraiya was frantic that some pervert would touch her if she didn't wear it. Not that Jiraiya told her. He just said she would look like a kick-ass ninja princess with it. "Following the bad man that took Hinata-chan…but what you also did is terribly dangerous, Naru-chan." He scolded at the same time before kneeling before the young girl. "You are very, very lucky that Hiashi found you and Hinata-chan in time before anything bad happened."

Naruto looked down at her feet and held her hands behind her back. "Sorry Jiji. But that girl's chakra was not safe…all over the place. I just moved. I'm sorry…" she whispered. Never liking to disappoint her grandfather.

Sarutobi sighed and picked Naruto up. "As long as you know what was at fault and know not to do that again, then you are forgiven. Isn't that right, Hiashi?"

Hiashi stepped out of the shadows and picked up his sleeping daughter. "The Hyuga clan is in your debt…" Hiashi looked to the blonde girl in the Hokage's arms and raised a brow before his eyes narrowed. "Naruto-chan?" glaring at the Hokage angrily.

Sarutobi placed Naruto under a sleeping jutsu and faced Hiashi. "Before I explain my actions, I must thank you for also keeping Naruto-chan safe. I kept her a secret from the village for a good reason and if you look at Naruto-chan with your byakugan, you will understand exactly why."

Hiashi immediately activated his bloodline and sucked in his breath when he noticed the faint traces of red chakra in the blonde's system and just the sheer amount of chakra she carried. At least the same amount of chakra as a mid-level genin. "Minato…into his own daughter. She is the jinchuriki you told us about, is she not? Why would Minato seal the nine tails into his own daughter?! That's insane!" he barked at the elder leader before realising his mistake. "Forgive my temper, Lord Hokage. It's been a long night with this news on top." Deactivating his eyes. Seeing Minato's daughter reopened past wounds he thought healed.

Hiruzen waved him off. "No need, Hiashi, but you know as well as I do why Minato choose his own child to seal the Kyubi into. He couldn't ask any other parent to bear such a burden on their child. As Minato's best friend, I'm sure he would've told you that Naruto was supposed to be a boy…"

"Yet as a female, a jinchuriki female, it puts Naruto-chan in greater risk with no carers." Hiashi frowned and parted his lips.

"Don't even think about it, Hiashi. If I place Naruto-chan in your care, the power balance in Konoha will become unstable." Sarutobi watched as Hiashi frowned deepened. "Minato's daughter is safe with me, Hiashi. There is no need to fret as much. All I ask is that you keep her secret for now. For now, go home with Hinata-chan and we'll deal with Kumo in the morning."

Hiashi left without another word. If he suddenly showed interest in a random child, questions would be asked and pieces will be placed together. He couldn't endanger Minato and Kushina's child by being selfish by holding onto the last piece Konoha had of them.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Only 3 years old and already giving me a heart attack, Naru-chan." Carrying the sleeping girl to the couch and laid her down. Kumo wouldn't take the death of one of their men on Konoha territory lying down and would definitely deny the claims of kidnapping the Hyuga heiress. They would demand compensation. Making his way to his desk, Sarutobi read over Hiashi's report on his missing daughter and Naruto. His little blonde had ripped up her orange jacket and used as markers for people to track her towards the kidnappers and Hinata. She had her father's smarts, that was for sure…but the way Naruto 'ambushed' the Kumo-nin had Kushina written all over it. A very elaborate prank trap that Sarutobi wondered what would happen if those strings, itching bombs and paint pellets were replaced with real weapons. He shuddered. "I'll need to start on Naru-chan's chakra control." He gazed over to the little blonde.

Tsunade had taken good care of Naruto for the first two years, before she was sent away with Shizune to wonder the nations under the guise of a grieving woman and niece as they searched for information on Orochimaru and any threats to Konoha. Jiraiya had raised Naruto for a year and had a blast with the blonde. Naruto had taken to Jiraiya easily and absolutely adored the toad Sannin. But he had to leave on a long-term mission about a month back and now it was up to him to raise Naruto. "I hope you don't mind my reasoning, Naru-chan."

**Time Skip: Three Years later**

Naruto back flipped away from silver slash of a tanto and raised her bo-staff just in time to avoid getting hit. She grunted at the pressure and pushed back before going on the offence. Keeping her senses sharp and quickly side flipped on one hand to get out of the way of the attacking clone from behind. Naruto tapped the bo-staff on the ground before swirling it around her body, gathering up a small gust of wind to power her attack and destroyed the clone. Her animalistic instincts kicking in and moved her head left slight to avoid a kunai, though her eyes widen in shock as an exploding tag was attached. It was too late, but Naruto didn't give up and spun her bo-staff as fast as she could.

'BOOM'

The explosion went off. Leaving the area in smoke, but the smoke was soon contained as the spinning of the bo-staff blew away the ashes. Naruto huffed heavily and fell to one knee as she stopped twirling the staff with the blue glow that acted as a barrier on the staff dimming down till it was no more. The blonde girl stiffened when she felt a sharp edge to her masked neck and sighed. "I forfeit." She said with the blade disappearing from her neck.

"Your reflexes have improved, Naruto, but you still lack focus in maintaining your senses and movements. You focus on one before switching focus. You still need to learn how to use both simultaneously." Her sparring partner voiced in a smooth and stoic tone.

Naruto stood up and looked to her teacher. She didn't understand why, but people would swoon over this boy and she still couldn't see it. Mostly girls though. She guessed that since he had silky black hair, flawless pale skin and pitch-black eyes that held mystery was attractive in a way. Yet Naruto couldn't help but see her teacher as a bit…girly. Especially with his long eyelashes and girly figure. "But I don't know how to do both at the same time, Itachi-sensei. I try, but…it feels _wrong_. When I focus on my senses, I just move, but when I try focusing on my movements…it just feels, not right. You follow?" she peered at the stoic 11 year old. Why her Jiji chose him, she still didn't understand.

Itachi hummed in thought before asking. "You do well in hand to hand combat. Perhaps it is your choice in weapon. Tell me, Naruto, how does it feel when you work with a bo-staff?"

Naruto blinked and weighed the piece of wood in her hands. "I like it. It's smooth and easy to use, Itachi-sensei…but I feel that it's not enough for my fighting style. I feel as if there needs to be more to my bo-staff." She frowned and rubbed her masked chin.

Itachi got the nagging feeling of a silver-haired ANBU doing the exact same action, but shooed that thought away as he addressed his first student. "Keep working with your staff, Naruto, and I will see what I can find to accommodate you." He checked the clock on the wall. It was already 4 in the afternoon and sighed. He genuinely enjoyed teaching Naruto twice a week in the indoor training grounds that the Hokage had granted him access to use as he sees fit. Now, he'd have to go home and out manoeuvre his father on where he had been. Teaching Naruto is a low B-rank mission. Itachi never question his leader on who Naruto was or why he was to teach her. Better yet, why he had never heard of Naruto Uzumaki before. Itachi glanced to his student and asked. "Naruto, what is your last name?"

Naruto looked to her sensei as she stressed to unwind from her spar with him. "Uzumaki. Jiji already told you, didn't he?"

"Is Uzumaki truly your name, Naruto?" Itachi further questioned the young talented blonde. The only Uzumaki he knew was a redheaded woman that was best-friends with his mother. She only gave him a mysterious smile as she reached for her mask. Itachi sucked in a breath. He would see her face. For the first time in a year, he was going to see her face!

Naruto reached the top of her mask, only to scratch her nose. "Are you really the son of Fugaku-teme, Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi just sighed before flicking her forehead. "Training is over. I'll see you next Wednesday, Naruto."

The blonde saluted with her disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Itachi shook his head. Naruto truly was a mystery to him, but he liked the kid anyway. She was completely different to Sasuke and they were the same age too. If he had to contrast the two, Itachi would describe Naruto as the sun and Sasuke as the moon. They were just opposites.

Heading out of the training grounds, Itachi came face to face with Naruto hanging upside down on a tree branch. Itachi resisted the urge to chuckle and asked. "Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto leapt down of the branch and asked Itachi. "You have a little brother right?" Itachi nodded. "What's it like?" came her innocent question.

"What is what like, Naruto? You need to more specific with your questions?" The Uchiha heir asked.

"To have a sibling. I'm always asking Jiji for one, but he always sends me away looking like a tomato." Naruto explained before adding on. "I mean, I've only had Shizune-san to look up to, but she left 4 years ago with Baa-chan on a super-secret mission. Ero-sennin starts to panic when I ask him for a sibling and passes out…I mean, Hinata-chan has a little sister now." She peered up into Itachi's eyes and asked seriously. "What does it feel like to have a sibling, Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi couldn't help it but chuckle as he knelt before the blonde. Touching her shoulder as he answered her innocent question. "As amazing as it seems to you, Naruto, having a sibling is a tough job. Sharing the attention, losing the attention, constantly worrying for them, acting like you don't care to stay on top or perhaps the opposite for others, growing strong to protect them, never wanting to see them cry…" he tapped her nose with that and smirked when she sneezed. "It's a tough job, Naruto, but it surly is rewarding seeing them grow." Uncharacteristically, Itachi pinched and tugged at her masked cheeks. Chuckling as she whined in annoyance and tried to pry his hands off. "If you surly want a sibling Naruto then you are more than welcome to come to me as a little sister. I've always wanted to know what it was like having a little sister instead of little brother at times and I find that you and I have a lot in common." He smirked and released her cheeks.

Naruto huffed in annoyance and stomped her foot. "Fine, since you _desperately_ want a little sister, I'll be that girl." Smirking at Itachi's floored expression. Well, as floored as it gets for an Uchiha. "That's a promise, you got it, Itachi-nii-chan." She held out her pinkie with a broad grin.

Itachi linked his pinkie with the blonde and allowed her the honour of a rare smile he only shared with his mother. "That's a promise, Naru-_chan_." He teased and chuckled when she gawked and tried to hit him. He only took off running and shook his head as she ran after him hurling kunai in her embarrassed rage. _'A little sister. Who would've thought the moment would appear like this, father?'_ Itachi mussed as he looked to the face of the Yondaime through the gaps in the tree lining. Smirking, Itachi ran and dodged his little sister's attempts of hunting him down.

Little did Itachi know that the Sandaime and Jiraiya were watching the two via crystal ball.

"Mikoto has told him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Princess: Chapter 2**

**Summary:** After the Kyubi incident, Sarutobi kept FemNaruto close to him at all times. Keeping her in the shadows. Training and grooming her to take on the responsibilities left behind from her parents. Danger is fast approaching and lurking. How does this change everything?

**XXXX**

Naruto looked to her Jiji in confusion. "I have what?" tilting her head, believing that the old man had finally gone senile.

"Your memory, Naru-chan. I've noticed for a while that you seem to remember quite a lot for your age. I would just like to know what your earliest memory is." Sarutobi asked with laced fingers. The conversation she had yesterday with Itachi intrigued both him and Jiraiya. Naruto would've been too young to remember Tsunade and Shizune. She only remembered Jiraiya because he was determined not to let Naruto grow up without knowing who he was. Thus, all those letters that she kept secret under her bed. Being the good Hokage that he is, Sarutobi never read them. Seriously, he _never_ read them. Just a quick skim. That didn't count as reading.

Naruto scrunched her face up in concentration and confessed. "I remembering seeing red hair, like fire, and sad violet eyes. A lady, a very pretty lady. I don't understand why she is sad…and a tired looking man with the same coloured hair and eyes as me. He looks…happy yet guilty at the same time. He's crying too. Not sure why he's crying though."

Sarutobi almost choked on his saliva. Naruto remembered _that_ far back. To the day of her birth. Perhaps a gift from Kyubi…if you could consider that such a gift. He asked hesitantly. "Do you…remember what that sad man said?"

Naruto scrunched her face further before shaking her head in a negative. "No, sorry, Jiji." Her face suddenly lit up like a thousand stars, despite it being half covered by her mask. "But guess what, Jiji. I have a sibling now!"

Sarutobi filed away Naruto's ever growing abilities away for later. "Oh? And who might this sibling be, Naru-chan?"

"Itachi-sensei!" she voiced in absolute delight. "He's super nice and cool. Always laughing, smiling and playing with me. It's like…it's like, he's not an Uchiha!" she exclaimed.

Sarutobi hid his knowing grin and just nodded at the young girl he saw as his own kin. "I assure you, Naru-chan, that Itachi is indeed an Uchiha. Though I have other news for you, Naru-chan. Jiraiya is back."

Before Naruto could react, Jiraiya peered through the window with a large smile. "Did I hear my name? Ohpf…" he lost his breath as his goddaughter tackled him down. Looking down at the little bundle of blonde and black and rubbed his chin. "Already tired of orange, huh, Maelstrom?" he asked as he picked her up and held her on his hip.

Naruto pouted and flicked Jiraiya's ear. Ignoring his whine and said. "Itachi-nii-san stole it and burnt it. Saying it was yucky." She made a sour expression as if she stuck out her tongue before realising she was wearing her mask and retracted it. "But, you're late, Ero-sennin! By two weeks! You're supposed to be teaching me new jutsu!"

"Brutal as ever, Maelstrom. No love whatsoever for the gallant Jiraiya-sama." The toad sage cried with Naruto flicking his ear once again. He chuckled and tossed her over his shoulder. Revelling in her squeals and chuckled. She was still the cute little sunshine around him, otherwise she was the reserved little girl around others. Namely those she didn't like or trust. Saluting to his sensei, Jiraiya said. "Well if you excuse me, Sarutobi-sensei, I have some researching to do with my little Maelstrom."

"No, no, no, no! Save me, Jiji!" Naruto cried out to her old man and promised revenge when the old Sarutobi turned his head and smoked his pipe as if she weren't even there. "JIJI!" she screamed as Jiraiya carried them out the window. She beat her tiny fists on his broad back and demanded in her tiny voice. "Put me down! I'm not a baby, Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya chuckled at her attempt to sound threatening. Give it a decade or so. "Oh my cute little Maelstrom, I beg to differ. You see, Maelstrom, I will _always_ see you as my little baby. Always. Now and forever!" he nodded his head proudly as he travelled in the shadows. Not wanting people to see him with his goddaughter. Sarutobi had a plan and he intended to keep to it. "Besides, shouldn't you be more worried that you're late for work rather than trying to beat me into a pulp?" he asked and immediately he didn't feel her little thumps on his back.

Naruto froze in horror. How could she forget? She was a working citizen. A 6 year old working citizen, but working no less. "Run faster, Ero-sennin! Run faster!" she screamed as she bit her thumb and started to weave through the hand signs that Jiraiya and Jiji taught her when she was three years old for the jutsu the two created. Within a second, a plume of smoke encased her and quickly revealed a shorter version of Naruto. To be more specific, a red-headed _male_ version of her. He was at least 3 inches shorter than Naruto and spikey blood red hair with ear tails that framed his pale skin. Vibrant violet eyes replaced sparkling blue as the face-mask disappeared, revealing the three whiskers on each cheek. Now wearing a dark green shirt and brown trousers. "Hurry up, Ero-Sennin!" the red-headed boy squeaked.

Jiraiya chuckled as he shook his head. Instantly feeling that Naruto had dropped a few kilos. Feeling very under-nourished. "Of course, of course, Raiden Uzumaki. How rude of me to be this slow." Jiraiya mocked sympathy which only made the young red-head's temper flare. Jiraiya held back his chuckle as he picked up the pace. It was all a part of Sarutobi's plan once Tsunade had left with Shizune when Naruto was two. Only he, the Hokage, Mikoto and Itachi knew of the truth about Raiden. Jiraiya was, at first, wary of letting the youngest Uchiha in, but he knew the Hokage's reasoning was the truth. Naruto needed a companion close to her age, a brother figure, to keep her a child for as long as they could before they increased her training. Who better than Itachi Uchiha, the biological son of Mikoto Uchiha and Minato Namikaze…

_Flashback:_

_Jiraiya was gapping as he looked between the future wife of Fugaku Uchiha and Matriarch of the Uchiha clan, Mikoto. She was sitting beside his blushing student, Minato Namikaze with his girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki beside him grinning like a madman. "W-what…?" Jiraiya gasped as he clutched his racing heart before his nose bled profusely. "I knew my boy had it in him! How was my boy, Kushina?! How long did he last?!" Jiraiya gushed like a proud father, which only further made Minato red. Mikoto looked rather amused as she pecked Minato's cheek._

_Kushina laughed loudly. What a beautiful laugh she had. She quietened down and laced her fingers through Minato's. He looked to her with absolute adoration and love. "Let's just say that I wanted to experiment a little bit and took a lot of convincing on my part to get Minato's permission to allow Mikoto to join us." She sighed a little and glanced to Mikoto who was also holding Minato's hand. Minato also shot Mikoto the same look he had shown her, yet with less intensity. Kushina smiled lovingly at the two. "Its' been two years since we've started this relationship." She confessed._

_Jiraiya felt like he was going to have a heart attack. His student. His boy. His apprentice was shacking it up with two of the most sought after and beautiful women in the Fire Country. He was so damn proud. Even better, was that it seemed Minato loved them both and the woman with him. Yet Jiraiya frowned. "Something doesn't add up here, Children." He noted how all three tensed slightly with Minato squeezing the two women's hands a little tighter. Yes, something was definitely amiss. "Mikoto, you are to wed to Fugaku at the end of the month. Your marriage to him has been planned since you two were both in diapers."_

_Mikoto's eyes broke as she whispered. "I know that, Jiraiya-sama…it's just…whenever I'm with him…I feel nothing. Even when we were younger. No passion, no electricity, no want…no love. Never with him. I have only felt desired as a woman with Kushina and Minato. I love Kushina and I love Minato. I would give anything to be with them, Jiraiya-sama, but this is a decision I cannot make."_

"_Mimi-koi…" Minato whispered tenderly as he wiped a stray tear from Mikoto's soft cheek with Kushina standing up and sitting beside the Uchiha woman. Wrapping an arm around her waist as she looked too Minato. They were both equally crushed that they would lose Mikoto. The woman they both love dearly._

_Jiraiya watched the three carefully and finally pieced everything together. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"_

_Mikoto sobbed hard into Kushina's shoulder as the red head rubbed her back soothingly. Confirming Jiraiya's suspicions._

_Minato looked to Jiraiya with pain in his eyes. "I love her, Jiraiya-sensei. We love her." Gesturing to him and Kushina. It would admit any day that he was extremely uncomfortable when he first shared a bed with Kushina and Mikoto, but when he saw that desperate look in Mikoto's eyes to be loved, to be made love to, to be happy for once, Minato took her into his arms and never let her go, just as he did to Kushina and within time his heart had grown to love both of these wondrous women. Even Kushina admitted to him first that she was in-love with the female Uchiha. Yet they both knew it wouldn't last long._

_Jiraiya closed his eyes as the sound of sobbing filled his ears. It wasn't common knowledge that Fugaku was a cold man towards Mikoto. Jiraiya knew this simply because of his inside spies of the village. Never showing affection, yet used her body to its job. To produce heirs to the clan. That was how Fugaku saw Mikoto. He opened his eyes slowly with them hardening. "I will help, but to keep the truth quiet, you _must_ follow my plan to the letter. I assure you three that no harm will come to this child, especially by the Uchiha clan. You may not like it, but that is the way life is. Fill with undesirables. I am assuming you want my help, otherwise you would've never told me about this relationship."_

_Minato nodded with utter seriousness in his cobalt eyes. "Yes, Jiraiya-sensei. As much as I feel this plan of yours will pain all three of us, we agree."_

_Flashback end:_

Jiraiya landed outside a little Ramen stand and walked on in with Raiden on his shoulder. "Delivery!" his voiced boomed through the small walls with the old man behind the counter leaping in shock along with his young daughter.

The store owner laughed heartedly as he spied what was on the Sannin's shoulder. "I see you've found our naughtier worker, Jiraiya-sama. What has Raiden done now for you to bring him here?" Teuchi, the Ramen stand owner, asked.

"Nothing at all, Teuchi. Just saw the boy walking this way and decided to surprise our little prankster." Jiraiya voiced as he placed Raiden down and looked the boy deep into his violet eyes. Saying clearly. "Be good, Raiden and no wondering off on your own."

Raiden rolled his eyes and sloppy saluted with a cheeky grin. "Eye-eye Capitan!" heading to the back of the shop to put on his apron and hat.

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "That boy…"

"Give him time, Jiraiya-sama." Teuchi advised as he began making noodles. "Raiden is a good child, just misguided."

Jiraiya gave the owner a half-felt smile. "Well, I'm glad that Raiden has found this place, Teuchi. Without you hiring him, even at his age, I fear what would happen to him."

"Because of…" Teuchi looked around and found his daughter busily peeling the vegetables. Leaning forward to whisper to Jiraiya. "Those scars?" Jiraiya nodded with steely orbs. Teuchi waved him off and said. "Don't worry about that here, Jiraiya-sama. Raiden is just a boy, not his past never will be." He shuddered. "I would never turn my back on an innocent child. If only his poor mother was treated before that illness of hers. He wouldn't have those scars as his last memory of her." Shaking his head sadly about what Raiden's 'mother' did to him.

Jiraiya shifted uncomfortably when he saw Raiden emerge from the back. "I'll be off them and Raiden!" Jiraiya called and got the young red-head's attentions. "Don't prank the village again. They almost had a heart attack with the last stunt you pulled."

Raiden just smirked deviously. "I can't make any promises, Perv." Leaving the two adults behind as a customer walked on it. Feeling Jiraiya's chakra disappear immediately. Heading over to the customer, Raiden pulled out a note book and pen before asking. "What can I get you this _fine_ morning?" he asked sarcastically. Never glancing to the customer as he tapped his foot impatiently. That was until he heard a big sniff. Raiden frowned. He showered today, so he couldn't smell 'that' bad. Raiden looked up to his customer slowly. Taking in the standard Shinobi attire that was fitted perfectly for this Shinobi. Slowly moving his violet eyes to the collarbone area and frowned more when he found it covered in material. Eyes trailing further to find more material and was inwardly shock to see that another person was wearing a face mask. Yet this person hid more of their face than Naruto did. His hitai-ate was slanted over his left eye as he had wild silver hair that also slanted. It was hard to determine their age. "What the fuc-?"

Raiden was cut off as the weird Shinobi covered his mouth with their hand. The custom glared at Raiden and spoke in a timed and hard baritone voice. "Don't swear. It's unattractive…, Kid." Pulling his hand away when the redhead's glare screamed murder. It had no effect. Give it 10 years or so.

Raiden scowled at the touch. It made his skin tingle. "What the fuck can I get you, Asshole?" smirking when the silver haired guy frowned with his single dark grey eye hardening.

The unnamed Shinobi looked to the waiter's name tag and leaned forward. Whispered coolly yet threatening. "Listen here, _Raiden_, I don't like disrespecting brats like you and won't hesitate to smash some manners into you." Growling at the end.

Raiden bristled. Did…did this creep just _threaten_ him?! Oh hell no! Ignoring the warm and aching feeling in his gut, Raiden was about to attack when a dark purr in that back of his mind muttered to him.

"_**Calm yourself, Kit. This young man is dangerous. He reeks of blood…new blood."**_

"_Forgive me, Kyubi."_ Naruto's feminine voice replied to the great nine tails.

Raiden calmed himself immediately as the faint scent of blood entered his nostril. Instead, he smirked. Not being the one to step down so easily. Even in front of a killer.

Kyubi just rolled her eyes. Boys.

"Then teach me, Mr…" Raiden goaded as he awaited the customer's name.

"Kakashi Hatake." The Shinobi introduced. The dark gleam in his eyes made Raiden stiffen, further amusing the Shinobi. "If you insist, Brat, then I will be more than _happy_ to accommodate you. Now, get me an eggplant ramen, _Raiden-chan_." He teased.

Raiden oh-so badly wanted to punch this idiot in the face, but no, he was warned and who knew what the Kyubi would do to his mind if he disobeyed. "One eggplant ramen for Mr Scarecrow." He bit out through clenched teeth and stalked off.

Kakashi watched in amusement as the fiery red head stormed off. He wouldn't admit out loud, but that kid's scent was very, very appealing. No, he wasn't a paedophile, but he was interesting in the hot headed boy. He reminded him of…Kushina. Inside, Kakashi's heart tore at the memory of the feisty red-head that didn't take shit from anyone. It had been six hellish years since the family of three died during the Kyubi attack. Now it was only him. Alone. Feeling the seat beside him occupy, Kakashi muttered smoothly. "How do you feel about red-heads?" briefly glancing to the newest member of his ANBU team, but shook his head at the meek confusion in his obsidian orbs. "Who am I kidding? You probably don't even consider these thoughts, Itachi."

Itachi frowned. "Taicho? If you are talking about women, then I suggest you speak to Asuma-san about that." Yet out of the corner of his eye he spotted a head of red heading their way. Itachi's eyes glazed over quickly before returning to normal. He hated seeing his little sister like this. Hiding. But it wasn't his choice to make. It was the Hokage's, not his. He was Naruto's only living family alive. His lips pursed momentarily. He wasn't even allowed to tell Naruto who he really was to her. Yet here she was, disguised as a boy, a splitting image of her mother, one of his mother's lovers. Oh how wished to tell Naruto. She didn't deserve to hide like this. As a boy. He was just lucky that his Uchiha genes pushed through and didn't come out with blonde hair and blue eyes. Though if you did look close and focus enough, you'd realise that his eyes were not black, but a deep and dark shade of blue.

Raiden came back with Kakashi's order and shockingly Itachi's order. "One eggplant for Mr Scarecrow and the normal order of curry chicken ramen for Itachi." Raiden giving Itachi a charming smile, one that the Uchiha nodded back in recognition. Raiden liked Itachi. He never got into his business.

Kakashi glared at the interaction as he snapped his chopsticks. Waiting for the red head to leave before eating his meal through a genjutsu.

Itachi noted Kakashi's mood towards Raiden and said. "You shouldn't judge Raiden, Kakashi. He is not just any rude child." Taking his ramen to his lips and blew gently.

"Then just who is that kid?" Kakashi questioned with authority.

Itachi held back his frown. He knew that Kakashi held a slight interest in Raiden and didn't want to say anything, but this was his senior. He would have to inform the Hokage about this. "His name is Raiden Uzumaki." He ignored how Kakashi's chopsticks broke from his anger. "Orphan, age six, working for Ichiraku for about a year. Lives alone at the edge of the Red Light District."

"How do you know all this, Itachi?" Kakashi voiced with obvious restraint in his voice. He didn't want the 11 year old to close up on him now. Glancing to his noodles instead of the red head that look like a male version of his late sensei's wife. It couldn't be true. The Hokage would've told him if Minato-sensei's child survived. Wouldn't he? After all, Minato's child was to be a boy.

"Raiden has told me himself on the days I have escorted him home after work. After all, it is dangerous to have a young orphan wondering the streets late at night. He was brought to Konoha when he was two years old by his sick mother and was placed in the Orphanage when she passed. A troublemaker that the orphanage could no longer cater to his ways and placed him in his own place on the orphan fund." Itachi glanced to Raiden as he spun the story he was taught. "Although the papers state that he is six, I highly doubt the truth. He could be either younger or older." He continued to eat his noodles as he continued. "His mother was a rape victim, thus giving her Raiden as the consequence. Surviving as long as she could in the wild before illness took over her body. She died 2 weeks after arriving in Konoha with him. From the reports, she was a kind woman and very loving to Raiden. Despite that, during her fever high, she slashed his cheeks and left him with scars before she died." Itachi looked to Kakashi and explained. "She thought Raiden, her own son, was her attacker. Raiden looks exactly as her attacker and his DNA reveals that he is indeed an Uzumaki. The Hokage has placed him under my watch and gave him the Uzumaki name in hopes to protect him as another village outcast and the fact his mother never gave her name. Yet with the scars on his cheeks and red hair, the villagers assume that he is the Kyubi reincarnated. It was four years since the attack and people were still on edge. Raiden has been through a lot, Kakashi-Taicho. More than we know." Itachi ending the conversation about Raiden's history and gave the older man a pointed look to drop it.

Kakashi unclenched his fists. _"It's not him. It's not Minato-sensei's child."_ Yet that sense of hope that any connection to his deceased sensei left him with a painful heart. A part of him wanted that boy to be Minato and Kushina's son and that the Hokage had hid him from him for safety issues. Yet another part of him wanted that boy to be nobody, so he didn't have to live through the memories of being happy with the Namikaze-Uzumaki duo. Still, Kakashi felt anger course through his veins at no apparent reason. Why? He had no clue. Yet, Raiden still had a wonderful scent. Kakashi shook his head. _No_. he wouldn't get 'that' involved in the boy's life. Just teach the boy some manners and leave. That was his plan.

Standing up, Kakashi slapped a few bills on the counter and stormed out of the stand.

Itachi sighed a little bit as Raiden came out to clear up. "How are you today, Raiden?"

"Fine." Raiden snapped as he picked up Kakashi's dishes and stomped back into the back.

"Are you mad at me, Raiden? For telling your little story?" Itachi voiced again as he knew the young six year old could still hear him. Itachi heard a plate smash and sighed a little bit. "I apologise, Raiden, but a man like Kakashi-Taicho is to not be trifled with. If he wants information, I'd rather tell him willingly than him scouting out on his own. It was to protect you, Raiden, and I know somewhere inside of you that you know I am telling the truth."

Raiden stormed back out with rage burning in his violet orbs. Pointing a pale finger at Itachi's face and hissed. "I don't care if he was the Hokage himself! Don't speak of my mother like it's the news, Itachi! I don't give two shits if that Scarecrows scouts on his own, don't speak of her!" throwing off his work uniform and marched out of the little shack.

Teuchi sighed and check the time. "Fifteen minutes. A new record on how quickly he left work." Shaking his head yet he knew after Raiden cooled down, he would come back sheepishly and apologise before working.

Ayame looked to her father with a pout. "Why is Raiden always angry, Papa?"

Teuchi patted Ayame's head and said simply. "It's a boy thing, Sweetheart. Don't worry too much about. When Raiden grows older, he will grow out of it." Giving her a trusting smile that she returned, but Teuchi highly doubted it.

Itachi stood and bowed to the owner and his daughter. "Forgive me, but I must pardon myself." Paying for his meal before heading back to the clan compound. He would have to speak privately to his mother about Naruto. Although he was young, he knew that Naruto would need a female teacher to teach her about growing up into a woman, etiquette and, unfortunately, seduction. It was the life of a Kunoichi. Besides, Itachi highly doubted that his mother wouldn't want Naruto to learn of the art of seduction. Mostly because Kushina was ranked number 1 among Kunoichi in that department and Mikoto had always wanted a daughter to teach them her techniques. Naruto, after all, was kind of Mikoto's daughter too.

Even as marrying Fugaku, Itachi always knew that his mother was still seeing Minato and Kushina. Either both at the same time or one of the two in rotation. Itachi though was surprised that Sasuke was actually Fugaku's. Itachi hid his smirk as he wondered what would happen if his 'father' found out that his prodigy of a son was really the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

Itachi looked up to the head of his father on the monument and mentally promised. _"Father, I swear to protect her as you have wished. To love her dearly as siblings should. To raise her with care and guidance. I swear this on my life."_ Itachi didn't want to be biased, but he would easily choose Naruto over Sasuke any day. He felt more connected with Naruto than with Sasuke. Even though his mother told him the truth about Naruto and her lovers when he became chunin.

Mikoto had said that he was just like his father. Calm, collected and looked at the world at a different perspective.

Yet right now, he had to see the Hokage and inform him of Kakashi's sudden interest. If Kakashi found out the truth, then Naruto's safety would be at stake, because let's be honest, Kakashi wouldn't stop begging Naruto or the Hokage for him to take care of her and for Naruto to drop the henge. That man was obessed with his sensei.

**Raiden:**

The red head marched back and forth in the forest he ran into. Trying his best to control his anger as the frustrating tears stung his violet orbs. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" he cried as his knees gave in and collapsed on the grassy terrain. Sobbing helplessly into his small palms as he felt utterly helpless and weak. Yet when he felt somebody behind him, he screamed. "Go away! Can't a guy cry in peace here!" feeling the stranger come closer, Raiden snapped his head in their direction with a sharp glare. "I said…" Raiden stopped yelling as he saw who was behind him watching him cry. His heart sank. Why? Why did it have to be him? Raiden looked into the sole eye of the rude customer, Kakashi and saw pain before it was quickly concealed behind an emotionless mask. Raiden gasped as Kakashi quickly wrapped his malnourished body into his and was engulfed in warmth. "L-let go o-off me…" Raiden whimpered as he tried to push Kakashi away.

Kakashi growled at the young boy and held him tighter.

Raiden knew it was a fruitless battle and clung onto Kakashi as he sobbed uncontrollably. "W-why…?" he begged to the older man. Why was he here? Why was he so mean to him? Why was he being nice now? Why wouldn't he let him go? Why?

Kakashi didn't answer because he had no answer. He planned to smash manners into the boy and followed him when he stormed out of the shop like a drama queen. Only to find him crying by himself and before Kakashi knew it, he was embracing the boy. He had no clue why, he just did. His instincts yelled at him to make the boy stop crying and to comfort him. Though, one thing Kakashi did know was that he didn't want Raiden to know that he was known as the 'Friend Killer' and 'Merciless Killer' from his ANBU work. Hell would freeze over by the time Raiden found out.

Raiden just didn't care that Kakashi was holding him anymore as he whispered. "I need to go back to work." Pulling back and groaned when Kakashi slammed his head back into his chest.

"No. Stay." Kakashi ordered. Before Kakashi knew it, he was slumped over and holding his family jewels with Raiden running away.

"Don't order me around, Scarecrow!" Raiden shouted, heavily pissed off. So much for the bastard for being nice.

Kakashi watched as the red head ran away and growled. With determination now set in his eyes, Kakashi was 100% sure he wasn't leaving that little shit's life any time soon.

**XXXX**

**A/N:** Naruto and Kyubi will be explained in the next chapter along with an insight of Naruto's training with the Hokage and Jiraiya. Also the next chapter will explain why Hiruzen never explained to Tsunade, and therefore Shizune, about Naruto disguising herself as Raiden.


End file.
